Slayers Platinum
by Val Agares The Ancient Dragon
Summary: El grupo encuentran una cura para Zelgadis, pero para ello necesitan un objeto. ¿Qué les deparará el camino?
1. Una Reacción Inesperada

Capítulo 1: Una Reacción inesperada  
  
Era una mañana fresca y despejada, las fragancias de las flores perfumaba el ambiente...  
  
-¡Ah! Que bien sienta una mañana en la que reina la paz....- dijo Amelia mientras observaba una nube con forma de paloma. -Si, tienes razón, pocas mañanas verás como esta.- respondió Sylphiel. -Además, eso le conviene a mi querido Gaudi.- añadió mientras miraba a un Gourry amorosamente idealizado.  
  
Gaudi y Rina estaban dormidos a pierna suelta, dándose de vez en cuando algún golpe en sueños (casi siempre era Gourry el golpeado), peleando por lo que parecía ser un pollo asado.  
  
Súbitamente apareció Zelgadis informando que su búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado.  
  
-Oye Sylphiel, ¿no te parece raro que Filia se haya marchado sin decirnos nada?- preguntó Amelia mientras le daba una manzana a Zelgadis.  
  
-La verdad es que podía presentir como su espíritu se removía sin encontrar la paz, había algo que le preocupaba, pero no logro entender el qué...- contestó Sylphiel.  
  
-Sí yo también le noté algo raro y podría atreverme a afirmar que se debe a nuestro último enfrentamiento con Valgarv. Ella titubeó y fue muy duro el tener que acabar con el último dragón antiguo.  
  
-Pero bueno...al final el espíritu de Valgarv se liberó, ¿no?- replicó Amelia.  
  
-La verdad, es que no estoy tan seguro de que sea solo por eso Amelia- dijo Zelgadis  
  
-¿Insinúas que...- titubeó Amelia- que Filia sentía algo por ese ser....?  
  
-Yo no insinúo nada... solo digo esto por que es una posibilidad- contestó Zelgadis.  
  
-En mi opinión, sentí en su corazón algo parecido a lo que yo siento por...- dijo Sylphiel mientras notaba como se humedecían sus ojos al observar a Gaudi dormido junto a Rina.  
  
-Oh! Sylphiel...- pensó Amelia  
  
Sylphiel se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de Gaudi. Ésta le susurró algo al oído, algo que quedó entre Sylphiel y un dormido Gaudi. Éste se agitó en sueños y seguidamente abrió los ojos. Sylphiel se retiró bruscamente y totalmente sonrojada le preguntó a Gaudi si había escuchado algo.  
  
-¿Yo?, que va... pero he tenido un sueño muy raro- explicó Gaudi girándose hacia donde estaba Rina.- Soñaba que Rina me golpeaba sin parar y que luego tu... bueno... que tu ....  
  
-¿....que yo que...?- dijo Sylphiel totalmente roja, y cuando los ojos de los dos coincidieron sus caras se colorearon de rojo y apartaron la vista.  
  
-¡Buenos días Gaudi!- saludó Amelia.  
  
-Hola, oye Amelia... ha sobrado algo de la comida de anoche?- le susurró Gaudi a Amelia pensando en el sabroso pollo asado de la noche.  
  
-Sí, creo que queda un poco en la cazuela- respondió alegremente y para el horror de Gaudi Amelia.  
  
-¡Shhhhh!, Cállate-le dijo Gaudi a Amelia señalando un bulto entre mantas el cual se suponía que era Rina.  
  
Gaudi se acercó a la cazuela cuando algo le pasó por encima aplastándolo contra el suelo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡RINAAAAA!!!!- gritó aterrorizado Gaudi. Pero era demasiado tarde, Rina ya tenía la cabeza metida en la cazuela devorando con avidez el desgraciado y frío pollo.  
  
-¡Oh! Vamos Rina, no seas egoísta que te vas a poner como una vaca, déjame un poquito, ¿vale?- le suplicó Gaudi, mientras se acerca poco a poco, lentamente a ella que le miraba como un animal que sabe que su captor esta a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella. Gaudi en un intento desesperado se proponía saltar sobre ella.....  
  
-¡Alto! No puedo darte nada...-dijo Rina-...porque ya no queda nada.- dijo Rina mientras se levantaba del suelo. -JO, también podías haberme dejado algo Rina...-lloriqueó Gaudi.  
  
Tras esto, nuestros héroes se encaminaron por el sendero en busca de un remedio para Zelgadis. Filia sabía que había una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque en la cual habitaba un hechicero capaz de curar la maldición de Zelgadis.  
  
-Zel, ¿qué sabes a cerca del hechicero?- preguntó Rina. -La verdad es que no mucho. Filia me habló de un poderoso hechicero que lanzó el mismo hechizo que pesa sobre mí- respondió Zelgadis- pero el hecho de que un hechicero pueda realizar una maldición no significa que conozca la cura. -Zelgadis, eres un pesimista- le recriminó Amelia- A mí me gustas como eres. No hace falta que te cures. -Sí pero a mí no- le dijo Zelgadis.  
  
Mientras Zelgadis, Rina y Amelia discutían una sombra se acercaba a ellos. El ambiente se enrareció de repente. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar de repente, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del viento.... de pronto se escuchó un rugido oaoaoooa.  
  
-Perdón....-dijo Gaudi- ...es mi estómago. Todos los animales enmudecieron como si un depredador acechase.  
  
-Je je je..... -Hola Zeros, creía que no te volvería a ver- dijo Rina con un tono severo pero carente de ira- ¿qué haces por aquí? -Eso creía yo Rina, pero aquí me tienes- respondió con aire desenfadado Zeros- Y respecto a lo que vengo a hacer por aquí...es...un...secreto.¿Es que ya no viaja con vosotros la dragona? ¿O ya os habéis hartado de ella? -Zeros no hables así de Filia- le recriminó Amelia- Ni nos ha dejado, ni nos hemos cansado de ella. -¿Entonces por qué no esta con vosotros?- volvió a preguntar Zeros. -¿Qué pasa que te interesa tanto Filia? ¿Es que te gusta?- preguntó mordazmente Sylphiel. -¿Qué-que.....alto, alto, alto... un demonio y un dragón dorado? Permíteme que lo dude. Tan solo nos tenéis que ver...- se defendió Zeros. -Sí pero mira Rina y Gaudi... ¿no es verdad Zelgadis?- dijo Amelia. -A mi no me metas...cuando dejéis de decir tonterías me avisáis, estaré por...- le recriminó Zelgadis, pero enseguida calló. Zeros también se había callado y Rina se había queda de piedra. Gaudi ya empuñaba la espada de luz y Amelia y Sylphiel estaban aterrorizadas. Frente a ellos se encontraba Valgarv. Su aspecto era diferente, renovado... Allí estaba, sentado sin levantar la cabeza como si fuera parte del sendero.  
  
-¿Có...cómo es posible si caíste junto a Estrella Oscura....además vimos tu espíritu descender hasta Filia...-comenzó a decir Amelia cuando sin previo aviso Zeros lanzó una bola de fuego contra Valgarv aunque éste la esquivó sin más, pero justo en ese momento Rina le lanzó una flecha de fuego la cual iba a impactar en Valgarv, pero en cambio Filia apreció de repente entre Valgarv y la bola rechazándola, momento que aprovechó Valgarv para desaparecer.  
  
-¡¡¡FILIA!!!, ¿¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!?- gritó Rina- Ya lo teníamos y tu vas y le dejas escapar.  
  
Filia no contestó.  
  
-Oye Filia, ¿dónde has estado?. Nos has tenido muy preocupados interrumpió Gaudi tratando de ayudar a Filia. -Todo se remonta a la destrucción de DarkGav, cuando descendió el espíritu de Val. El espíritu no estaba completo... -¿De que hablas?- interrumpió Rina. -Tan solo se encontraba una representación del espíritu al completo. Garv debió de acabar con el cuerpo de Val pero no se preocupó de su espíritu. Parece ser que Val logró enviar su espíritu a un santuario que no era visible ni perceptible para Garv. De esta manera, la fusión de Val con la parte mazoku no fue completa. La parte mazoku superaba a la pequeña porción del espíritu de era la que contenía todos sus recuerdos. La memoria, así junto al resentimiento de la destrucción selectiva de su raza y al odio que tenía a Garv se oscureció su corazón. Pero al liberarlo esa pequeña parte de espíritu se fue a reunir con el resto. Yo seguí a esa pequeña parte y así fui testigo de la resurrección de Val. Él es Val pero con los recuerdos de Valgarv. Por lo que estoy segura de que su espíritu es bueno, pero aun así, no estoy segura de sus intenciones.- dijo Filia mientras Zeros volvía a aparecer.  
  
-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Una dragona dorada aliada de un dragón antiguo.- dijo Zeros mientras Filia lo fulminaba con la mirada.- No hace falta que me mires así Filia, ya sé que te alegras de verme- dijo irónicamente. -Llegaste a adelantarme una vez durante la búsqueda del santuario de Val- confesó sombríamente Filia- ¿Para qué lo querías, eh? -¿Zeros?- le presionó Rina- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -Je, je, je- rió Tranquila y maliciosamente Zeros- Ya lo sabéis, es.....un....secreto. Bueno Filia ha sido un placer- dijo Zeros inclinándose ante Filia y desapareciendo a continuación. -Oye Rina, ¿cuál es ese secreto del que hablaba Zeros?- preguntó Gaudi. -¡¡¡¡¡PERO COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE LO SEPA!!!!! -Vale, vale tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.-dijo Gaudi. -¡Bueno! Ya estamos todos listos ¿no?- dijo Rina- Pues ¡adelante! En busca del hechicero. -Oye Rina, pero antes pasaremos por una posada ¿no?- dijo Gaudi mientras le sonaban las tripas. -¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Pero si ni siquiera yo la tengo...- dijo alegremente Rina. -¡Claro!, como tu te has comido el pollo y yo no.....-dijo casi llorando Gaudi. 


	2. Las Intenciones de Zeros

Capítulo 2: Las Intenciones de Zeros  
  
Pronto llegaron a un lago donde decidieron descansar. Rina iba junto a Zelgadis y Amelia, mientras que Gaudi escuchaba cómo hablaban animadamente Sylphiel y Filia.  
  
("Filia y Sylphiel se conocieron en la tienda de porcelana y de mazas de combate que montó Filia tras la batalla final. Sylphiel estaba buscando a Rina y a Gaudi y entró en la tienda con el objetivo de comprarle a Gaudi un detalle.  
  
-Buenos días, quisiera comprar algo para regalar-dijo Sylphiel. -¿Va a ser para un chico, verdad?-de preguntó Filia -Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo Sylphiel totalmente asombrada. -Lo veo en tus ojos-respondió Filia.- Y ¿bien? ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? -Pues la verdad es que no lo sé...-dijo Sylphiel. -¿Cómo es el chico?- preguntó Filia -Pues la verdad....es alto...-comenzó a decir Sylphiel mientras Filia empezaba a tener una horrible sospecha- rubio....muy inteligente....-Filia respiró aliviada-...y tiene una espada de luz muy parecida a esta por cierto- terminó de decir Sylphiel cogiendo una empuñadura de encima del mostrador.  
  
Crash, a Filia se le había caído la vasija que tenían en sus manos.  
  
-Es él...-dijo sin más Filia derrotada. -Oye Filia, ¿has visto mi espada de luz?- dijo Gaudi entrando sin darse cuenta de la visitante. -Sí, la tiene ella- dijo señalando a Sylphiel, que estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni moverse. -Perdona...- dijo Gaudi mirando a Sylphiel que no la había reconocido- esa espada es mía. -Sí, toma-dijo Sylphiel sonriendo, mientras Gaudi se empezaba a salir de la tienda. Pero justo antes de salir, Gaudi se dio la vuelta. -Oye...¿nos conocemos?, tu cara me suena mucho....-dijo Gaudi poniéndose cara a cara con Sylphiel mientras esta no dejaba de sonreír. -Vamos a ver Gaudi...encima que Sirios te devolvió la espada de luz como la hayas perdido te voy....-dijo Rina al entrar, callándose de pronto al ver a Sylphiel.-... ¡Pero bueno!, ¡qué sorpresa Sylphiel! ¿¡Que haces tu por aquí!? -¿¿¿Syl.... Sylphiel???- dijo Gaudi- ¡Anda pero si es verdad!. ¿Cómo estás?, ¡Cuánto tiempo! No... no te había reconocido- dijo Gaudi avergonzado. -Os estaba buscado. Pensé que salir un poco de mi ciudad me vendría bien.- dijo Sylphiel. -Bueno, pues ya nos has encontrado. Filia ven, esta es Sylphiel Nels Rada. Sylphiel esta es Filia Ul Copt.-dijo Rina -Mucho gusto-dijo Sylphiel. -Igualmente-dijo Filia -Por cierto Filia, nos acabamos de encontrar con Zelgadis y Amelia y vamos a acompañarlos para encontrar una cura para Zel, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-le preguntó Rina. -No, gracias. Estoy muy ocupada...-se excusó Filia. -¡Venga ya!, Filia pero si no vendes nada...-dijo Gaudi Plonc!!!! Filia ya le había sacudido un castañazo antes de que pudiese terminar -Te lo mereces Gaudi...pero eso no quita de que tenga razón. Vente con nosotros. -Vosotros ganáis-cedió por fin Filia. -¿Y que hay de ti Sylphiel?, ¿te vienes?-dijo Rina mientras Sylphiel asentía con la cabeza. -Bueno pues ya estamos todos-dijo Rina saliendo al encuentro con Amelia y Zelgadis")  
  
En ocasiones, Filia se detenía como esperando algo pero agachaba la cabeza y continuaba andando.  
  
-Filia, ¿esperas que aparezca alguien?- preguntó Sylphiel- lo digo porque cada vez que te paras y no sucede nada, siento como te entristeces. -Tal vez sea así Sylphiel- respondió Filia pero es que en ocasiones siento la presencia de Val. -Oye Filia, ¿quién es ese Val o Valgarv?-dijo Sylphiel. -Val es un dragón antiguo-dijo Filia -¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!, Creía que ya no quedaba ningún dragón antiguo. -De hecho, Val es el último de ellos. -Desde luego los dragones dorados cometieron un gravísimo error. ¿Cómo pueden llegar a exterminar a otros seres semejantes a ellos hasta el exterminio? Deben ser criaturas terribles, espero no encontrarme con ninguno.-dijo Sylphiel -Eso creo que no va a poder ser...-dijo Filia-yo soy uno de ellos. Soy una dragona dorada. -Es verdad, ya se lo oí decir a Zeros, pero tan solo permíteme preguntarte algo... ¿qué es lo que os impulsó a cometer tal genocidio?. -La verdad es que en un principio creí que los dragones dorados eran seres buenos y amables, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo que eso no era así. Fue el miedo lo que nos impulsó a atacar... y por eso me culpo.-dijo Filia con la mirada clavada en el suelo. -Pero tú no fuiste la que atacaste...-intentó consolar Sylphiel. -No, pero no fui capaz de saber la verdad hasta hace poco...vivía una ilusión y eso me hace sentir que todo lo que he vivido es falso. -No seas tan dura contigo misma.-le dijo Sylphiel- Oye Filia, hablando de dragones... qué es lo que sientes por Valgarv?, ¿es amor, pena amistad o compasión? No respondas si no quieres. -Bueno...la verdad...-entredijo Filia sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban color- Val es como un hermano para mí, es algo muy especial. -Filia, si me aceptas un consejo, antes de decir que es lo que sientes, deberías meditar y sincerarte contigo misma.-le aconsejó Sylphiel tiernamente. -¡Je!, es decir, ¿para cuando la boda?- dijo Gaudi.  
  
En aquel momento, la cola de Filia saltó por debajo de su falda rosa, a la vez que llevaba su mago a la pierna izquierda echando mano a su maza. La maza silbó en el aire provocando que Gaudi se convirtiese en un hombre-bala que salió disparado hacia arriba. -¡Quietos! Gritó Zelgadis-he oído algo. -Voy a ver-dijo Rina-¡Levitación!  
  
Rina ascendió por encima del nivel de los árboles seguida de Amelia.  
  
-Hay explosiones-les comunicó Amelia- ¡Vamos a ver!-dijo Gaudi.  
  
Zelgadis y Sylphiel elevaron a Gaudi alcanzando a Rina y a Amelia.  
  
-¿Y Filia?-preguntó Amelia. -Tranquila Amelia, Filia sabe cuidarse sola-respondió Rina.  
  
Pronto se situaron por encima del centro de las explosiones.  
  
-Descendamos-sugirió Rina. -Espera Rina, observa, puede ser peligroso- dijo Zelgadis. -¡Que va!, Zelgadis deberías saber que soy una gran hechicera....  
  
Una tremenda explosión provocó que Rina saliese volando por los aires al igual que el grupo. Zelgadis, Amelia y Sylphiel controlaron la caída, pero Rina y Gaudi fueron a parar al duro suelo. Lo que vieron les dejó helados. Zeros y Valgarv se encontraban inmersos en una terrible batalla.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Valgarv? Veo que has perdido mucho poder... ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, evitando así tu agonía y tu total destrucción?-dijo Zeros- Ya no eres ni la sombra de quien eras, no eres nadie, ni siquiera tú sabes quien eres... -¡Nooooooooo! ¡Cállate demonio!- dijo furioso Valgarv- Jamás me uniré a vosotros.  
  
Valgarv estaba en muy mal estado, tanto física como mentalmente. Zeros en verdad se había empleado a fondo y sin medida. Tenía un brazo recogido y se apoyaba pesadamente en su bastón.  
  
-¡Zeros!-gritó Rina-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -¡Ah!, hola Rina, ¿qué tal?-respondió Zeros tranquilamente. -¡Eres un monstruo!-gritó Sylphiel al ver a Val en tan mal estado. -No te equivoques, el monstruo es él, además yo tan solo cumplo órdenes- dijo Zeros.  
  
De pronto una gran bola de fuego impactó de lleno en Zeros haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Valgarv había aprovechado la interrupción para lanzar un ataque desesperado contra Zeros, pero tras el primer impacto Zeros había reaccionado para propinarle un puntapié a Valgarv y cuando se disponía a rematarlo, otro proyectil hizo que Zeros se separase de Val.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya....que sorpresa-dijo Zeros-mira quién viene en tu ayuda Valgarv...¿Qué tal Filia? -Zeros apártate de Val. ¡Ahora!-dijo furiosa Filia.-¡Y no se te ocurra probarme!  
  
Zeros tras pensar un momento volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Val. -Bueno, me parece que te has librado esta vez gracias a Filia. Ya hablaremos otro día...-le dijo Zeros a Val.  
  
-Uff, creí que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Zeros.-dijo Amelia respirando tranquila. -Esto aún no ha terminado-dijo Rina mientras miraba a Valgarv.  
  
Valgarv estaba de rodillas e intentaba ponerse en pie sin éxito. -Val, déjame ayudarte...-dijo Filia desesperada. -¡Nooo! ¡Dejadme en Paz!-grito Valgarv-¡Sois todos unos traidores! ¡No os necesito...sobre todo tú, eres una de ellos! Nos teníais miedo y preferisteis un genocidio...-le gritó Valgarv a Filia haciendo que ella rompiese a llorar marchándose de inmediato.  
  
Todos estaban inmóviles, cayados sin saber que hacer o decir... -Tal vez Zeros tenía razón... eres un...un... pero ¿cómo has podido decirle eso a Filia? Ella te ha salvado-le gritó Sylphiel saliendo detrás de Filia. -¡¿Qué me ha salvado?!, yo soy el último de mi raza gracias a los de su especie.-dijo Valgarv intentando levantarse y desplomándose inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Para la mente de Val todo era muy complicado. Tenía todos los recuerdos desde que Garv acabase con él y también tenía reciente tanto su unión y posterior liberación de DarkGav como la destrucción de su raza, pero también sentía agradecimiento hacia Filia por recogerlo tras su liberación. No sabía en quién confiar, que sentir, tan solo sabía que Filia había estado siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo y era la única que había creído en él, y ahora le tocaba a él creer en ella. 


	3. La decisión de Val

Capítulo 3: La decisión de Val.  
  
Val despertó envuelto en mantas. Se encontraba en medio del bosque a orillas del lago. A su lado se hallaba dormida Filia. Val la miró y la tapó levantándose.  
  
El primero en ver a Val fue Gaudi que paseaba con Rina. -Mira Rina-dijo Gaudi señalando donde se encontraba Val. -Vamos a verle. No creo que nos vaya a atacar, pero no separes la mano de tu empuñadura ¿entendido?-le advirtió Rina mientras Gaudi asentía con la cabeza-aún no me fió de él.  
  
Val al ver a Rina y a Gaudi dio un respingo y se paró en seco. No sabía que hacer, recordaba cuanto odiaba a Rina y las veces que había intentado matarla. Cuando ya estaban bastante cerca, Val apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Daba la impresión de estar tomando una decisión muy importante. -Hola Valgarv, ¿qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Gaudi. -Eh...bien, supongo-dijo Val relajando los puños y la mandíbula pero manteniendo la expresión de desconfianza. -Sí, bueno, Sylphiel es buena con la magia blanca...casi tan buena como cocinando-dijo Gaudi con una expresión despreocupada-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -Aún no lo tengo claro-dijo pensativo Val. -Bueno sea lo que sea espero que elijas bien. Luego no vemos.-dijo Gaudi marchándose. -Luego te alcanzo-dijo Rina a Gaudi.  
  
Valgarv volvió a apretar los puños. No volvería a tener jamás una oportunidad tan clara. No volvería a encontrar a Rina sola. Podría acabar con ella. Val terminó por aflojar nuevamente los puños. -Yo no tengo tanta fe en ti como la tiene Filia ¿sabes?, pero me alegro de la decisión que has tomado-le dijo Rina dejando un poco sorprendido a Val. ¿Sabría lo que estaba pensando? Era evidente que sí.- Tan solo espero que no nos traiciones y menos que traiciones a ella.-terminó Rina dirigiéndose hacia Gaudi que la esperaba a lo lejos. -¿Por qué lo hace?¿por qué si yo lo único que quise fue destruiros a vosotros y al mundo?¿por qué se preocupa por mí?-le preguntó Val a Rina. -Filia es así. Pero la mejor manera de averiguar eso es preguntándoselo a ella.-le respondió Rina.  
  
Gaudi y Rina se encontraron con Sylphiel, Amelia, Zelgadis y Filia que ya estaban preparados para reanudar el viaje. -¿De donde venís?-preguntó preocupada Sylphiel mirando a la pareja. -Tranquilízate Sylphiel, que no hemos hecho nada.-le dijo Rina -Hemos estado con Valgarv.-dijo Gaudi mientras sonreía a Sylphiel. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa con un matiz de complicidad.  
  
Filia observaba fijamente el camino esperando ver a Val. -Filia, no estoy segura de que venga.-le dijo Rina. -Pues yo espero no venga, me da miedo-dijo Amelia estremeciéndose -Sí, pero también me tenías miedo al principio- le replicó Zelgadis-Aunque con esto no quiero decir que debamos confiar en él. -Está bien, pongámonos en marcha.-dijo Filia tristemente.  
  
Llevaban un buen rato caminando cuando Sylphiel se detuvo en seco. -Viene alguien, lo puedo presentir.-dijo Sylphiel.  
  
Poco a poco una figura fue tomando forma entre la niebla. -¿Valgarv?-llamó Filia -¡Je!, me temo que no.-dijo aquella figura. -¿Cómo tienes la cara de aparecer por aquí?- le dijo Filia. -Tan solo venía a haceros una visita amigos.-dijo Zeros- ¿No está Valgarv con vosotros?, porque será que no me sorprende....  
  
Filia estaba realmente fuera de sí. -Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, Zeros, será mejor que te vayas, a no ser, claro, que estés aquí por otra causa-dijo Rina. -Bueno Rina, ya sabes que tan solo soy un enviado, la mano que hace posible los planes de mis jefes, prefiero yo, pero tienes razón, tan solo estaba intrigado por saber lo que haría Valgarv....-explicó Zeros. -Muy propio de ti- dijo Zelgadis. -Tal vez, pero ahora mi curiosidad está satisfecha. Veo que todos tus esfuerzos, preocupaciones y atenciones para Valgarv no has servido para nada....-concluyó Zeros logrando que Filia se echase a llorar. -Eres muy presuntuoso para ser un simple enviado ¿no?-dijo una voz. -¡Vaya!, por fin has decidido aparecer.-dijo Zeros -No sé como puedes actuar de esa manera... tu usas el doble juego. Ten cuidado que una mano no estorbe a la otra-respondió la voz. -Basta de tanta palabrería Valgarv. Cualquiera diría que eres uno de ellos cuando te pareces más a uno de nosotros.-intentó provocar Zeros. -No te esfuerces demonio. No vengo a pelear contigo, es más, no he venido ni por ti ni a por ti-dijo fríamente Valgarv mirando a Zeros con unos ojos que no denotaban en ningún momento ira ni resentimiento pero sin dejar en ningún momento de mostrar el poder y la inteligencia que tan solo podría poseer un dragón antiguo, algo que hizo que Zeros perdiese seguridad. -Yo tampoco he venido a por ti pero ya he visto y escuchad lo que deseaba- dijo Zeros con la naturalidad y la tranquilidad aparente que tanto le caracteriza.-Ya nos veremos.  
  
Filia levantó la cabeza y se acercó a Val. Tenía todavía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. -Filia, tu has depositado una confianza ciega en mí. El por qué, no lo sé y no te lo preguntaré pero todavía no sé como he de agradecértelo...-dijo tiernamente Val levantando con su mano la barbilla de Filia. -Has venido y estás aquí. Para mí es suficiente-dijo Filia mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Val.  
  
Amelia y Sylphiel estaban llorando ante tal escena mientras que Zelgadis miraba un mapa haciendo caso omiso del encuentro. -Oye Rina,....por qué se abrazan, ¿eso que quiere decir?-dijo Gaudi -Pues que tenemos otro a bordo.-le respondió Rina mientras algo se alegraba en su interior. -¿Otro qué?- preguntó muy serio Gaudi. -Plonc, ¡¡¡Parece mentira que seas tan burro!!!-le aclaró Rina reforzando la contundente respuesta con otro contundente golpe.  
  
Filia miró a Val a los ojos y entonces sucedió algo que Filia nunca había visto. Val estaba sonriendo al ver la escena de Rina y Gaudi. -¿Siempre se llevan tan bien?-preguntó divertido Val a Filia que en vez de contestar se abrazó al cuerpo de Val con mucha felicidad.  
  
-¡Jo!, pues a mí me sigue dando miedo...-se quejó Amelia mirando a Val. -No seas cría Amelia...-dijo Zelgadis a Amelia que estaba a punto de llorar por la mala contestación, pero al ver esto dijo- Yo estoy aquí ¿no? -Es verdad-dijo muy animada Amelia abrazándose a Zelgadis. -Eh.....pa...para, para...bueno vale...-dijo un muy nervioso Zelgadis.- Vamos Sylphiel. -Sí, vamos-dijo Sylphiel, y seguidamente se pusieron todos en marcha. 


	4. En busca del Meteor Bow

Capítulo 4: En busca del Meteor Bow.  
  
Tras la unión de Val al grupo, el comportamiento de Filia dio un giro rotundo. Se veía feliz, cualquier cosa que se le preguntaba, la respondía de muy buen humor. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, Val viajaba el último en silencio, excepto cuando Filia se retrasaba para estar con él.  
  
-Rina, ¿te fías de Valgarv?-le preguntó Zelgadis. -No sé que pensar Zel. Filia está muy contenta desde que está Valgarv. Pero yo no puedo olvidar que hasta hace poco su objetivo era acabar con nosotros y la destrucción el mundo-respondió Rina. -Yo no conocí al antiguo Valgarv, pero la verdad es que hay una parte de él que está muy afectada, sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Pero ¿maldad?, no creo que sea eso.-intervino Sylphiel. -La verdad Zelgadis, es que me recuerda a ti-dijo Amelia-al principio dabas miedo pero ahora se ve que eres muy buena persona. -Pero a pesar de todo, no se puede confiar del día a la mañana en él.- añadió Zelgadis. -Lo único que me preocupa es la actuación de Zeros.-dijo pensativa Rina.-No es muy lógico que los demonios le teman. Antes tan solo temían sus intenciones; resucitar a Estrella Oscura, pero no le temían a él. No sé por qué lo quieren ahora. -Quien sabe pero por ahora, no es mi problema.-dijo Zelgadis. -No seas egoísta Zel, ahora está con nosotros...-le recriminó Amelia. -Amelia tiene razón-dijo Sylphiel-si está con nosotros ha sido por voluntad propia...Intentemos darle un voto de confianza.  
  
Mientras Gaudi, Filia y Val, estaban hablando de cómo iba a llegar al hechicero. -El hechicero no es fácil de encontrar-dijo Filia.-Es un hechicero de mucha edad. La última vez que lo ví, estuve dos semanas buscándolo. -¿Y como es la cabaña?-preguntó Gaudi-¿esta en medio de un lago? -Si-respondió Filia -¿Es de madera con una gran chimenea? -Si, es así-dijo Filia. -¿Y el anciano tiene una barba blanca tan larga que le llega hasta el suelo? -Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes tu todo eso?-le preguntó Filia. -Es que esa casa está detrás de esos arbustos y el anciano nos está haciendo señales-dijo Gaudi. -¿¡¿¡Qué!?!?-gritó Filia. -Gaudi está en lo cierto, allí hay un viejo dando saltos y gritando.-dijo Val. -¡Chicos! He encontrado al Hechicero-dijo muy contento Gaudi a Rina y compañía. -Venga ya. ¿tu? Pero si no eres capaz de resolver un pequeño acertijo-dijo Rina burlándose. -Muy bien, Gaudi. Lo sabía, sabía que encontrarías el camino.-dijo Sylphiel. -¿Lo ves Rina? Hay alguien que me valora.-dijo Gaudi. -Bah! Seguro que habrás dado con él de suerte ¿eh?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Rina. -Eh....-titubeó Gaudi. -Lo sabía, ¿no lo ves?-dijo triunfante Rina. -Bueno y qué pero el hecho es que lo he encontrado yo ¿no?-replicó Gaudi. -Venga Rina, déjale disfrutar un poco-dijo Amelia. -Esta bien, esta bien, tú lo has encontrado, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Rina mientras miraba a Gaudi que volvía a sonreír-¡Prrrr! Ja ja ja ja, pero qué estoy diciendo, ¡ay que bueno! Jajaja-rompió a reír Rina mientras Gaudi la perseguía.  
  
Tras calmarse un poco Rina y Gaudi, todos fueron donde estaban Filia y Val esperando. -Esperad, dejadme ir a mi primero.-dijo Filia tele transportándose hasta donde estaba el hechicero. Entonces Filia les hizo una señal con la mano par que fueran. Uno a uno fueron pasando hasta el pequeño perímetro de tierra que había alrededor de la casa. -Venerado Gran Hechicero le voy a presentar a mis amigos. Esta es Amelia Wil Tesla, princesa del reino de Sailoon. -Mucho gusto- dijo el anciano con una voz profunda y embriagadora. -Estos son Zelgadis Greywords y Sylphiel Nels Rada.-dijo Filia. -Vaya, vaya, hum-dijo el anciano mientras miraba a Zelgadis. -Estos son Rina Inverse y Gaudi Gabriev. Los que me ayudaron en mi misión. -¿Rina Inverse? La hechicera, sí, ella es-dijo el viejo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el trasero a Rina.-sí sin duda.  
  
Acto seguido, Rina mandó al Venerado Gran Hechicero de una patada a la charca. -¡Rina!-dijo avergonzada Filia-Es un hechicero muy poderoso y sabio. -Pero eso no la da derecho a tomarse esas libertades.-dijo Rina. -Vaya Gran Hechicero-dijo Zelgadis-más bien parece un viejo que se aburre y quiere hacernos perder el tiempo. -No deberías juzgar tan a la ligera, jejeje-dijo el hechicero. -Y por último, éste es... -Val Agares-le interrumpió el anciano. -No, creo que se equivoca anciano, su nombre es Valgarv-dijo Gaudi recibiendo un golpe de Rina en la cabeza. -Muchacho, estoy viejo pero aun sigo cuerdo-le advirtió el hechicero. -Hum, así que mi teoría era cierta, el espíritu de Val Agares se rompió... y ahora han vuelto a unirse...¿eh? Si, ya veo... Sí, sí, eh..no, no, falta alguien... Sí ya recuerdo a ese mazoku, Zeros creo que se llamaba... -¡¿Zeros?!, qué tiene usted que ver con ese demonio-dijo Val. Sus ojos dorados se encendieron, cosa que el anciano notó, por lo que miró muy fijamente en los ojos de Val como si pudiese ver algo que los demás no podían. -Bueno, basta ya... no hemos venido aquí para charlar-dijo tranquilamente el anciano-sí, yo puedo curarte... -Ya era hora...-dijo Zelgadis haciéndose todo tipo de ilusiones-tras tanto tiempo por fin voy a volver a ser normal. -...pero ahora mismo me es imposible-concluyó el hechicero. -¿¡Qué!?-gritó Zelgadis. Pliff, todos sus sueños se volatilizaron.-ya me parecía a mí. Este anciano no es más hechicero que Gaudi-dijo Zelgadis resignándose. -¿He dicho yo algo?-preguntó Gaudi que no se estaba enterando de nada. -Te equivocas joven Greywords. Para mi no supondría ninguna dificultad el hechizo...pero necesito un objeto mágico para poder controlarlo y ejecutarlo. Hasta hace poco ese objeto era mío pero hace tres días me lo robaron.  
  
Estaba yo en el bosque buscando unas flores... -¡Jajaja!, ¡buscando flores!...-dijo Gaudi mientras todos le clavaban miradas asesinas-...ejem...sí flores, continua por favor... -Sí, estaba buscando exactamente dirocs... Su infusión revitaliza el espíritu. Llevaba tan solo un rato buscándolas cuando al volver a mi cabaña me encontré el portón roto. Eso me sorprendió puesto que la casa estaba protegida con un hechizo, pero esa sorpresa no fue mayor que la que me llevé al encontrar al ladrón en mi casa. Intentó huir por el techo pero se lo impedí, así pues me lanzó un conjuro desconocido incluso para mí. No podía moverme. Pasó por mi lado con el objeto en cuestión sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Pero nada más salir por la puerta logré romper el hechizo y use el Matadragones contra él. El hechizo le impactó de lleno pero ni siquiera logré que retrocediese. El había dejado que le diese el Matadragones para así hacerme ver que era muy superior a mí... Acto seguido desapareció. -Mmm...¿y dices que el Matadragones no le hizo ningún efecto?-dijo pensativa Rina. -¿Pero qué criatura sería capaz de dejarse impactar por un hechizo tan poderoso para demostrar su superioridad?-dijo Gaudi. -Acuérdate de Rezo o mejor dicho su clon...-dijo Amelia. -Sí es cierto. Quería que Rina usase el Superconjuro para demostrar que era superior al Rezo original.-dijo Sylphiel. -Lo que está caro es que hay que recuperar ese objeto....-dijo Zelgadis-¿y de qué se trata? Cuéntanos algo sobre ese objeto anciano. -Bueno, es un arma creada antes incluso que las armas de luz. Proviene del planeta más cercano al de ellas, pero su poder es difícilmente equiparable a las cinco. Dicho sea de paso, las armas de luz son réplicas de ese arma, pero ninguna llegó a igualar el potencial del Meteor Bow. Es como el arco Galveila, pero más grande. El Meteor Bow es una arco largo cuya cuerda es de luz, pero no una luz como las otras armas, es una luz mortecina, es una luz negra. Cualquier flecha o similar que se ponga en el arco pasa a ser una flecha de luz. El arco además fue creado junto a una única flecha sagrada llamada "Meteor". Dicen que en el interior de esa flecha se haya un cabello de La Señora de las Pesadillas. -¡¿¿¡Qué!??!-gritaron todos a la vez. -Las historias antiguas cuentan que el creador del arco estaba luchando contra un enemigo del que nada hablan las escrituras con tan solo el arco. Se decía que esa criatura casi podía rivalizar con La Señora de las Pesadillas, y por ello, el creador del arco fue llevado ante ella donde le pidió ese cabello. La Señora enterada de sus intenciones, cedió un cabello con parte de su caos para forjar una flecha dorada. Tras esto, se desarrolló la batalla final. Todo parecía estar en contra del creador de arco cuando en un último y desesperado intento por destruir a aquel ser , tomó la flecha sagrada, la cargó en el arco y sacrificó el planeta entero disparando la flecha hacia la tierra. Tal flecha, al ser lanzada por el Meteor Bow adquirió un potencial destructivo muy superior al Giga Slave. La flecha atravesó el planeta haciendo que se desintegrara y con el todos sus habitantes. -¡¡Es terrible!!-dijo Filia alarmada- ¿no podía habérsela lanzado a aquel ser? -Filia, piensa, la habría podido esquivar....-dijo Rina -Pero no poseías tu la flecha ¿verdad?.-preguntó Filia. -Lo cierto es que no, pero sí se donde está-dijo el hechicero.-Está en un santuario olvidado. Allí ha permanecido oculta hasta hoy...Debéis haceros con la flecha antes que el ladrón del arco, sino, todo será inútil. -Está bien anciano, iremos a por la flecha y recuperaremos el Meteor Bow- dijo Rina.-¿Estáis conmigo chicos? -¡Sí!-respondieron todos. -¿Valgarv?-preguntó Rina -Está bien. Os acompañaré. 


	5. ¿Zeros y Valgarv?, Una unión forzosa

Capítulo 5: ¿Zeros y Valgarv?, Una unión forzosa.  
  
Tras encontrar la cabaña del Gran Hechicero, nuestros héroes decidieron ir a buscar la "Flecha de las Pesadillas" para conservar la única esperanza que le quedaba al mundo.  
  
-Entonces vámonos-dijo Rina -¿a dónde?-preguntó Gaudi esperando inútilmente una respuesta. -Filia, ¿puedes esperar un momento?-dijo el anciano. -Sí, por supuesto-respondió Filia.-Luego os alcanzo. -Filia, he visto los ojos de Val Agares y toda la maldad que en Valgarv había no ha desaparecido del todo. Ese pedazo de espíritu estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la influencia mazoku y aunque ahora sea Val, no quiere decir que pueda verse afectado por esa maldad. Tan solo un demonio o dragón muy poderoso podría influir en en él. No te digo esto para asustarte, solo te lo digo para prevenirte. -Eso...ya lo sabía... pero gracias de todas maneras.-dijo humildemente Filia. -No lo abandones Filia.-dijo despidiéndose el anciano. -No lo haré. -Oh! ¡Que tierno!-dijo una voz. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías por aquí Zeros... -Ya lo sé anciano, pero es que he estado muy ocupado... -¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?-preguntó Filia alterada-¿Cómo tienes la cara de presentarte aquí, vuelve al basurero de donde viniste. -Tranquila Filia-le dijo el anciano. -Déjala anciano, se pone muy guapa cuando se enfada-dijo Zeros-No he venido a pelear, sino a todo lo contrario. Mis señora está preocupada por el robo del Meteor Bow y me ha enviado para salvaguardar los intereses de los demonios. Irónico ¿verdad? Antes trabajé con vosotros para destruir a DarkStar y a Valgarv y ahora estoy aquí para defender el otra vez este mundo, lo que significa tener que luchar al lado de Valgarv. ¡Je! ¡es curioso!.  
  
De pronto la puerta estalló en mil trozos apareciendo Val. -Muy propio ¿eh Valgarv?, destruyendo siempre todo.-dijo Zeros. Val que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más ofensas, se lanzó contra Zeros. -Te voy a....-dijo Val pero se quedó paralizado al igual que Zeros. -Os voy a dar un consejo, no peleéis entre vosotros o todo fracasara. Necesitamos todos los recursos y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en este asunto así que más vale que no luchéis y os ayudéis o cuanto menos os soportéis.-dijo el anciano, el cual ya no parecía un viejo aburrido, sino un poderoso mago.-¿Estáis dispuestos a dejar de lado vuestras diferencias? -Cálmate anciano, como dije antes no he venido para luchas-dijo Zeros sonriendo triunfantemente a Val. En cambio Val miró a Filia. Ella reflejaba en sus ojos preocupación, los cuales al cruzarse con los ojos ardientes de ira de Val, lograron apagar tal ira. -Tan solo hasta que recuperemos el arco y la flecha, pero más tarde, nadi te librará de nuestra "cita".-dijo Val.  
  
Todos estaban en la puerta expectantes a la reacción de Val y de Zeros al soltase, pero lo único que pasó fue que Val salió por la puerta (o lo que quedaba de ella) y que Zeros desapareció. -Ya se ha hecho muy tarde, pasad aquí la noche.-les ofreció el hechicero. -No gracias, preferimos ponernos ya en camino para encontrar la salida a este bosque-dijo Rina. -Bueno que disfrutéis la noche, yo iba a cenar ahora mismo...-dijo el anciano. -Lo que yo decía, ¿verdad Gaudi?, vamos a tener que pasar aquí la noche, sería una tontería buscar una salida en la oscuridad.-dijo Rina con los colmillos largos. -En efecto-respondió Gaudi. -En fin, al final nos quedamos, vamos Sylphiel-dijo Amelia -Sí, ya voy. 


	6. Risas, lágrimas y dragones

Capítulo 6: Risas, lágrimas y dragones.  
  
El sol estaba a punto de dar sus primeros despuntes en un horizonte rojizo. Aun todos dormían cuando algo caliente y húmedo se pegaba a la nariz de Rina. Ella estaba soñando que tenía delante suya una copa gigante llena de helado, tan llena que le llegaba a la nariz....pero "¡eh! Un momento, el helado es frío y yo tengo la nariz caliente" pensó Rina.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHHHHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-gritó Rina al ver unos ojos gigantes pegados en su cara. -¿¡Qué!? ¿¿¡¡donde!!??-preguntó Amelia adormilada. -¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sylphiel. -¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIAAHHH!!!!- gritó nuevamente Rina con los ojos cerrados- ¡¡¡Quitádmelo!!!, ¡¡¡Quitádmelooooooo!  
  
De pronto de la cara de Rina saltó una pequeña ardilla al suelo que huía despavorida por los gritos de Rina.  
  
-¡IIIIIIAAAH!, ¡¡Demonio de Viento!!-gritó Rina haciendo volar por los aires la ardilla junto a todo el campamento provisional y sus ocupantes  
  
¡¡¡Plof!!!, ¡¡¡Crash!!!, ¡¡¡Ptaff!!!, fueron cayendo uno a uno al suelo. La aterrorizada ardilla se precipitaba como una bala hacia el suelo cuando de pronto Val se elevó por los aires y la atrapó. Al descender, Val se dirigió hacia Rina con no muy buenas intenciones... ¡¡clonc!!. Rina tenia las manos sobre la cabeza tapándose un chichón cuyo causante había sido un golpe de Val.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Pero por qué me pegas??!!- lloriqueó Rina. -¡Mira!-dijo Val poniéndole a Rina la temblorosa ardilla a un palmo de su cara. -Es solo una ardilla. -¡Rina! ¿me has despertado por una ardilla?-pregunto mofándose Gaudi. -......................-Rina quería que le tragase la tierra. Una simple ardilla la había asustado y ahora todos se estaban burlando de ella, pero lo que más le dolía era que Gaudi se estaba burlando de ella en vez de recriminar a Val el duro golpe que le había dado. -¡Je!-dijo Zelgadis mirando el chichón de Rina- Este me cae cada vez mejor- dijo Zel refiriéndose a Val. -Vaya Rina parece que has encontrado a alguien de tu talla, je je je-dijo Gaudi  
  
Rina miraba mientras a todos (excepto Filia Sylphiel y Val) como se reían notó como sus ojos se humedecían. De pronto Rina se levantó y echó a correr llorando.  
  
-Je je.....jj.., ¿Ri...Rina?- preguntó Gaudi. -¡Sois unos insensibles!-gritó Sylphiel. -Sylphiel tiene razón-le apoyó Filia. -Tan solo nos reíamos...No queríamos hacerle daño.- se intentó defender Amelia. -¡Y tú, Valgarv!- continuó Sylphiel-¡has sido un....un......¿eh?¿dónde está?  
  
Val había desaparecido. Rina corría sin mirar atrás. Tan solo quería huir, desaparecer. Nunca la habían humillado de esa manera. Poco a poco fue aflojando el paso al ritmo que se quedaba sin aire. Pronto cayó de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas como pequeñas perlas brillantes.  
  
-Rina... -¡Tú!....¿por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez?. Te haces el bueno para que cuando traiciones el daño sea el doble. Siempre has amado la batalla como Garv y siempre la amarás. Tú no te diferencias en nada de él.-dijo con ironía Rina-¡Te odio!, ¡ojalá nunca hubieses renacido!  
  
Rina se abalanzó contra Val golpeándole con los puños el pecho. Pero Val la tomó firmemente de los brazos y la abrazó.  
  
-Rina...¿por qué no se lo dices?- le preguntó Val mientras abrazaba a Rina consolándola.-Dile que le amas, que te preocupa y que lo único que deseas es estar con él. Entonces fue en ese momento cuando Rina vio a Val pero no como Valgarv, el demonio-dragón, sino como Val Agares, uno de los más grandes dragones antiguos. El pelo de Val era largo, suave y se movía al compás del viento. El cuerno que antaño se hallaba en su frente había desaparecido. Sus ojos dorados desprendían una sensación de comprensión y tranquilidad que reconfortaron a Rina. Rina cerró los ojos y respiró tranquila dejándose llevar por los compases regulares del corazón y la respiración de Val cuando de pronto los latidos se aceleraron. Rina se separó asustada de Val. De pronto Rina vió como comenzaba a despuntar de la frente de Val el cuerno mazoku, el cual se fue alargando poco a poco hasta recuperar el tamaño que tenía cuando era Valgarv. Val comenzó a elevarse del suelo mientras gritaba. Para Val el dolor aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba a la vez que iba creciendo el cuerno. De repente el dolor se volvió tan intenso que el brazo derecho de Val se transformó y las alas se desplegaron. Contra más intentaba luchar Val más lacerante se volvía el dolor hasta que por fin se produjo una onda expansiva que lanzó a Rina a unos metros de Val para que a continuación el cuerno desapareciese. Solo entonces Val descendió sin sentido y convulsionándose envuelto en sudor. Rina que tenía una brecha en la cabeza recuperó el sentido justo para recoger a Val.  
  
-¡Auxilio!, ¡Filia!, ¡Sylphiel!, ¡Amelia!-gritaba Rina desesperada. -¡Rina!-gritó Filia mientras miraba atónita a Val-¿Qué le has.......? -Yo no he hecho nada. Estábamos abrazados cuando empezó a agitarse y luego le salió el cuerno....y luego hubo una especie de explosión y no recuerdo nada más hasta ahora.  
  
Filia contrajo su cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Filia?-preguntó Rina a lo que Filia le contó todo lo que sabía a cerca de la resurrección de Val y todo lo relacionado con la parte que tan solo un dragón antiguo podía provocar que Val volviese a ser Valgarv.-¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Val se estaba transformando en Valgarv? -Sí, Garv puso más de su magia de lo que nunca habría pensado, pero lo que más me preocupa en este momento es ..........quién provocó esa reacción. Según dices el estaba tranquilo ¿no?. -Sí, así es. -El anciano me dijo que tan solo un dragón antiguo tenia el suficiente poder de influencia sobre otro de su misma especie... -Filia, eso significa que Val no es el último de los dragones antiguos... -¡Pero eso no puede ser! Mi raza acabó hasta con el último de ellos-dijo avergonzándose Filia. -¿Cómo estás tan segura?- dijo Rina -No....no lo sé- confesó Filia -¡Rina!¡Hey Rina!-gritaba Sylphiel -¡Sylphiel! ¡Aquí!-gritó Filia -Menos mal que os he encontrado....Rin...¡Rina! ¿qué le has hecho?- preguntó Sylphiel mirando a Val. -¿¡Yo!? ¿¿Pero por qué os empeñáis en que he sido yo?? -¿Está....está muerto?-dijo Sylphiel -No, tranquila. Tan solo esta inconsciente. Solo necesita descansar-dijo Filia -Los otros nos están esperando. Con toda la confusión no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estábamos fuera del bosque-dijo Sylphiel -Está bien. Yo os llevo- se ofreció Filia.  
  
Filia les tele transportó hasta donde estaban Amelia, Zelgadis y Gaudi que se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Val. Aunque ya había tomado un poco de color aun estaba inconsciente.  
  
-Parece que no está en muy buen estado. -Eso es evidente Amelia- le respondió Rina. -Oye Rina....¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-dijo Gaudi.  
  
Rina asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Mira Rina, siento haberme reído de ti antes. Yo no pensé que te fuese a causar tanto daño. Te ruego que me disculpes.-confesó Gaudi. -Nosotros también lo sentimos-dijeron Amelia y Zelgadis acercándose a Amelia y Zelgadis. -Venga no pasa nada. Ya está todo olvidado pero... -Rina...-dijo Val débilmente. -¿Qué tal estás Val? Vaya susto nos has dado a todos...-dijo Rina amablemente. -¿Dónde está...?-preguntó Val. -¿Quién?-dijo Rina -El otro dragón-dijo Val. -Filia está a mi lado-continuó Rina sin llegar a comprender del todo a lo que se refería Val. -No, Filia no, el otro dragón, era un dragón rojo rubí... -Val debiste haberlo soñado-dijo Filia. -No, no lo soñé, fue cuando estaba abrazada Rina... -Oye, ¿qué hacíais vosotros dos abrazados?-dijo Gaudi -Y yo que pensaba que era tonto...-dijo Zel. -No me esperaba eso de ti, Rina-dijo Amelia. -No me miréis así. El tan solo hizo algo que no fuisteis capaces vosotros, como consolarme...y además yo ya soy mayorcita para estar dando explicaciones....Oye Val y dices que vistes un dragón...pero los dragones que conozco son bestias sin inteligencia.... -Pues este era diferente, me miró fijamente. Intentaba entrar en mi mente, pero al ver que no podía, descubrió que yo era un dragón y lo demás ya lo sabes Rina.... -Sí, pero no deja de ser sospechoso...-dijo Filia. -Bueno pero ahora lo importante es que estás bien.....Val, ¿te encuentras con ánimo de seguir?-dijo Sylphiel. -Lo intentaré.... 


End file.
